Frankenstein
by justanotherboringbandwhore
Summary: SPOILERS! Please read the bit in bold or you might be disappointed, this is just what i though that the characters were feeling at that time! The last bit didn't happen! Just a cute little two-shot to keep you entertained until next monday :D Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This contains massive spoiler alerts! *coughs* Ash *coughs ;)**

* * *

"I don't know why i keep this" Stella smiled as she handed Aneisha the small photo that had been taken years previously.  
"Thank you" Aneisha said as she smirked, she knew Stella loved him despite what she'd said earlier over the phone, she pinned it to the chamber.

Stella thought about what Aneisha had said earlier, what if it wasn't enough to bring Frank back, she suddenly regretted refusing to talk about them earlier and being mean to him. She just hoped she would get to say sorry and she hoped that the love of her life was okay.

* * *

Keri leaded Frank into the machine and turned it on, Stella couldn't bare to watch. What if he died? The machine stopped and the team watched Frank fall to the floor, unconscious.  
Aneisha was the first to run up to the lifeless body on the ground, then so did Keri and Tom. Aneisha made enough space for Stella to be infront of her.  
She saw Stella put her hand on Frank's chest "Frank?" Stella asked, "Frank, Frank?" She repeated. Nothing. She looked down and the others could tell she was trying not to cry.  
Keri hadn't known Stella for long but she could tell that Stella was one of those people who kept their feelings to herself. She was almost the complete opposite of Frank yet they were perfect together.

After all they'd been through he wouldn't give up now, would he? Stella asked herself, if Frank was dead then she didn't care anymore she was just about to breakdown. Just a little bit longer, she thought, if she waited just a little bit longer then he would wake up. She had her hand on his chest and she couldn't feel it beating, she was starting to panic when suddenly she felt the steady, strong heartbeat against her hand.

"Stella?" He asked as he sat up completely bewildered as Stella felt the relief wash through her.  
She pulled out her phone,"Cancel the SWAT team, Frank London is no longer a menace to society".  
Frank looked even more confused, "Do you want to tell him or shall i?" Aneisha joked.

* * *

**For those of you who haven't watched it, that all happened but this next bit didn't happen or if it did then it happened off screen, it might have done since Frank looked really happy!**

* * *

The agents had gone back to enjoy the party so Frank and Stella were left alone. Stella sat down at the table next to Frank, who had Flopsy on his lap, it was slightly awkward since they were looking around the broken HQ.  
"I wasn't actually thinking about Flopsy" Frank admitted as he put the rabbit on the floor, "I was thinking about you, but i didn't want to embarrass you" He added, standing up.  
"No, Frank; i thought you died and i was so close to-" Stella had to stop herself before she burst into tears.  
Frank slowly put his arms around her, not sure if he'd let her do it. But she did, he felt her tense up completely and then relax.  
She pushed herself on to her toes and gently kissed him, obviously he kissed back...

* * *

**Yeah so thanks for reading guys i am SO happy with the Frella in this series :D Can't wait for next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So i thought of this just before i went to bed last night! This will only be really short!**

* * *

The Next Day

Stella walked into the lab with Frank behind her, no way was he letting her go in there alone. Not after yesterday. They wandered for a before looking at the photos on the metal cage, their photos and security passes were burned. Stella frowned as she started to take them off.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked.

"Well, if Korps does come in and they see the photos then..." Stella said, she looked at the photo of them, taken 12 years previously and frowned.

"Why don't we take a new one?" Frank suggested.

Aneisha and the others came running into the lab, "I'll take one!" Aneisha squealed.

After Aneisha had taken it they all got in for a group shot.

"I can't WAIT to show Trina!" Keri yelled, they all looked at her, "Ok, ok, its a stupid rule anyway, i'll just show Libi?" She wasn't actually sure whether she was allowed to do this and waited for the approval of the others which came in various smiles and nods. She grinned, "Yay!"

* * *

**Ok i know its short but it came to me and i thought i'd better write it!  
**


End file.
